User talk:Robert.Strongfox
Welcome! Hi, welcome to CityVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Robert.Strongfox page. If you have any trouble or need help, feel free to ask questions on my talk page or any other editor's talk page. Here are a few pages to help out new editors such as yourself: *Answers to your frequently asked questions *A list of policies for the CityVille Wiki * * *The style guide, containing all you need to know about formatting *Adding userboxes to your userpage, in case you want to decorate! *Signature help, for customizing your very own signature Please sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button ( ) above the edit box. This will automatically produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Again, welcome! -- Mousekat (Talk) 02:20, September 7, 2011 Thanks to Mikenzb you can access HashEA.php on his server now. Mine has some problems at the moment. http://cityville-links.co.cc/HashEA.php?v=22207 Mihapro (talk) 09:26, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Empires and allies Hi There. I have no idea whats going on. How are you downloading it? Try using this. - http://www.mediafire.com/?o7s3umwy9117y7u Its the same file as http://cityville-links.co.cc/HashEA.php?v=22207 and are you sure its the updated build number? Mikenzb (talk) 00:17, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: huh? The Xml is here http://empire.static.zgncdn.com/assets/28396/gameSettings.xml the Hash keys start at line 3 and end at line 1643 Mikenzb (talk) 01:57, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but you have to use demo or paid flash decompilers. Most images are hidden in SWF files. Mihapro (talk) 21:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: image downloader I will see what I can do. . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 03:28,9/12/2011 Re: Adventure World I have Got Good News. All the HashKey Files are found here. http://assets.adventure-zc.zgncdn.com/hashed/HASHEDSTRING.FILENAME Until I learn how to update Mihapro App. Thats the Only way you can get the Pictures. So As of Right now this is the only way to do it. *This is what appears in the gamesettings. → 2cf03e2dd8f0a896950cac8a3a3ebf0b:assets/images/progress_bar/treasure_chest.png *The thing you need is the hashed string. → 2cf03e2dd8f0a896950cac8a3a3ebf0b *Then, you need to insert the hashed string into this link. → http://assets.adventure-zc.zgncdn.com/hashed/HASHEDSTRING.FILENAME *Eg, hhttp://assets.adventure-zc.zgncdn.com/hashed/2cf03e2dd8f0a896950cac8a3a3ebf0b.png *Put the link in your browser and copy the images into your computer. . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 14:10,9/12/2011 Re: Empire and Allies I think I may of have found the problem on why its skipping. If Mihapro Downloader Downloads from the hash keys From - http://assets.empire.zynga.com/hashed/ than thats the problem. Zynga moved it to - http://assets.empire.zynga.com/assets/hashed/ anyways I see what he says and as of right now. if you really need the Icon or Pic the only way it to get it from each hash 1 by 1. . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 14:20,9/12/2011 Re: Me and Mihapro are working out the Bugs. We have A.W. Added on but its not looking so good for E&A . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 17:56,9/12/2011 I'm not ignoring you. I don't have as much time for spending it for Zynga games as I had before. You can find updated program here for the new game, but I'm not sure what's wrong with Empires & Allies. Mihapro (talk) 18:19, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Its @ http://www.box.net/shared/cyqtv5klon its the MPRO Image Downloader.zip, Verion 4.0.0 - Adventure World tab added To get the hash keys, you might have to go and look in the xml but there is build 1062 there but i think from now on ur gonna go and have to have a look in the xml. . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 19:52,9/12/2011 Re: Updates No Updates Yet. Still working on it. . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 00:29,9/14/2011 Re: E&A Are you sure its not working. I'm downloading the E&A Assets and its working. . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 03:27,9/14/2011 Re: Updates I dont get why it isn't working for you. I download the assets and Updated them with the newest build and its working. I also did it with V3.1.1 and V4.0.0 and Its working. . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 09:42,9/14/2011 ps. Updated HashEA @ http://www.box.net/shared/cyqtv5klon